Stars Hollow Middle School
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Jess moves to Stars Hollow in 7th grade. Possible lit and javajunkie. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Ok this is how I think things would've been if Jess moved to Stars Hollow earlier. This is around 1997 so they're in 7th grade. For anyone reading Differences I'm not abandoning it.**

Lane and I stepped onto the yellow school bus that was going to take us to Stars Hollow Middle.

"Another year of teachers who know less then we do and kids who know less then they do" I complained.

"I don't really care about that I just want to go home" Lane paused "on second thought I want to go to your home."

I laughed and pushed my best friend along as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Look who's back" she said.

"Is that Jess?"

"Yep" she shook her head. They used to be somewhat civil when he first moved here in 5th grade but I don't know something happened around the time he got sent back to live with his mother. I sat down across the isle from Jess and Lane looked at me for a minute then sat down in front of me.

"Welcome back" I smiled brightly.

"Bitch" he stated blankly.

I smiled. He was just being him. It was in his nature to call people that. Right?

"What are you doing back" Lane asked cruelly.

"Nice to see you too Lane

"So can you believe we're in 7th grade now no more wondering whether or not some 8th grader is going to attack" I laughed knowing that would never happen in Stars Hollow.

"Oh yeah because 6th graders in Stars Hollow just keep on dying because of those big bad 8th graders" he smirked.

"What ever just give me your schedule and shut up" I demanded. He handed me his schedule.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7" I counted the classes we had together "hey schedule twin"

"You're in the smart classes too" Lane pouted.

"Lane you are too" I told her.

"No you're in G&T I'm in AC you're gifted I'm advanced"

"Same thing"

"No"

"I think we're here" Jess looked out the window at the school whose bus loop we were now in.

We got off the bus together. I hugged Lane as she went off in a separate direction. I looked at Jess. He was pretty much the same. He was wearing his trademark low baggy jeans and an old Ramones t-shirt and of course a black leather jacket even though it was 75 degrees outside. His hair was still crazy. It looked like he had just woken up even though I knew he spent hours on his hair. He was a little taller but I still had a good 5 inches on him. He was as tall as Lane. I remembered how we used to tease him about how short he was. He would always roll his eyes then the teacher would tell us that boys grew later than girls and one day he'd be taller than us.

"Got a starring problem" he took a quick look at his schedule to see where the classroom was then noticed it was right next to him and walked in. I followed and sat next to him.

"Mean" I whispered.

**Ok so there it is. I hope you liked it. Tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you really motivated me to write.**

Rory and I walked for a couple minutes silently looking for room 58 where we had Tech together. I swear this school is so stupid we're not even allowed to pick our electives.

"So are we going to talk about it" she asked.

"It was a long time ago"

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye" I asked.

"Rory I almost got you expelled I didn't think you'd want to talk to me" I told the truth a rare occurrence.

"It was a stupid mistake" she justified.

"Rory would you have skipped school and stolen a book if I wasn't with you" I asked.

"No because without you I was scared to do anything but when you were there I felt like I could do anything and it would still be ok" her cheeks turned a little red realizing she had said a little too much.

I smirked and slung my arm around her shoulder "come on" we walked the rest of the way quietly.

When we finally reached the class right as the bell rang it looked just how I thought it would look. It had computers a projector a few things that looked like machines and one geeky looking teacher with thick broken glasses. We sat down in a group of four desks with Lane. Rory opened her textbook to the page on the board. Lane did the same and I just sat there until I felt and elbow jab into my side and opened the book glaring at Rory who just smiled not even looking up from the book.

"Welcome" The geeky teacher jumped and startled a few girls including Rory and Lane "in this class you will learn how to use technology to help you. You will learn about html, computer animation, flight simulation, graphic design and much more now everyone pick a partner"

Lane who had been starring at a guy across the room for awhile now turned to Rory "partner up with Jess I'm going to ask the hot guy" she skipped over to meet the guy.

"So…"

"Guess we're partners" I shrugged.

"Now that everyone has a partner we can begin" he clapped "my name is Dr. Orin now your name should be on a note card attached to a monitor of a computer go find that computer you can and must move the cards to adjust to who your partner is in other words you must sit next to your partner now go" everyone scrambled to find a seat.

"Now look at the wall in front of your seat what ever it says that's what you'll be studying" Dr. Orin announced.

"Great" I looked at the sign on the wall "computer animation"

Rory immediately flipped to the chapter on computer animation in the textbook.

--------------------------------

"What do you guys have next" I asked.

"History" Rory sighed.

"With the wicked witch of the west?"

She nodded and I laughed.

"Where'd Jess disappear too" she asked.

"I think I saw him walking towards the door"

"You think he would've learned his lesson" she started off in the other direction looking for Jess.

My new partner Alex came out of the tech room and wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked through the hall trying to find the only other class we have together.

-------------------------------------

"I can't believe you like Hemmingway he is so boring" Rory complained.

"Well Ayn Rand is completely insane" I smirked.

"At least she doesn't put you to sleep" Rory defended one of her favorite authors.

"You both put me to sleep" Lane yawned.

I looked at Rory for a second and noticed how her eyes seem to get bluer every time I see her. How can someone's eyes be that blue it looked like someone just dumped half the Atlantic into them. Wouldn't that hurt having a bunch of saltwater being poured into your eyes?

"Why are you rubbing your eyes" Rory asked.

"What" I came out of my thoughts.

"Your eyes you keep rubbing them and their getting kind of red are you ok" she always cared about everyone.

"Uh yeah fine just got something in it" I came up with an excuse.

She nodded "I think I should've worn that mini skirt I got last week instead"

"I told you" Lane sighed "the jeans are cute but the skirt goes much better with the top"

"How" Rory asked.

"The pink stitching"

"I'm wearing a blue shirt"

"You are" Lane turned her head towards Rory and away from the table next to the one we were sitting at.

"Who are you starring at" Rory asked.

"Alex" Lane sighed dreamily.

"Alex Torty, Shorty Torty" Rory laughed.

"No that can't be him can it" Lane looked closer "oh my god he grew"

"Finally and look he's sitting next to Nerdy Gerdy" She pointed to him.

"What do they call you" I asked.

"We know what they call Rory" Lane smiled.

"No"

"Still Sore"

"Shut up" Rory looked mad.

"Gilmore" Lane finished with a snicker.

"Still sore what does that mean" I asked.

"Well when you disappeared" Lane began

"Lane" Rory warned.

"She didn't have a date to the 5th grade dance" Lane smiled.

"Lane stop it" Rory demanded.

"She asked everyone but the only other person without a date was Nerdy Gerdy who turned her down because he didn't want to be a backup date" Lane laughed.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely.

"Don't be it was a long time ago and Nerdy was wrong about one thing he wasn't a backup he was backup for a backup" she said not trying to be mean I'm sure but it still stung.

"Yeah you wanted to go with Brian Kicks" I remembered.

"Yeah and he said"

"I wouldn't go with you if you were the last halfway human thing on the planet" we said together.

"I think he really is still sore from you beating the crap out of him" she smiled "Lunch is almost over I'm going to throw away my tray want me to get yours too"

Lane shoved her tray at Rory and I picked it up and walked to the garbage can Rory trailing behind.

"You don't have to do that I got used to throwing away her junk I did it last year too"

"You shouldn't have to" the bell rang.

--------------------------------------

Jess and I stepped off the bus in front of Luke's diner and walked in. Mom was sitting at the counter bugging Luke to give her coffee.

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess said sarcastically.

Mom froze and turned around "it's back."

"Yeah" Luke turned around.

"Freeze" she pulled him back "that thing that almost got my baby suspended is back"

"You guys together yet" Jess asked.

"Yes" Luke said.

"No"

"What"

"You heard me" mom stormed out of the diner.

"What just happened" Jess asked.

"I think you just split them up come on" I pulled him.

"Homework" Luke yelled.

"He's finished" I told him.

"Who did it you or him?"

"Enough with the technicalities" I ran after my mom still pulling Jess along.

"Where are we going" Jess asked.

I didn't answer him and he didn't ask again I let go of his hand and almost ran into my mom.

"When did you learn to run" Lorelai asked.

-----------------------------

Rory passed out and I caught her.

"Is she ok" Lorelai asked.

"We can't have coffee at school and she just ran like half a mile"

"Guess not" she picked her up and walked into the house waving for me to follow. I walked into the familiar house. Lorelai put Rory on the couch and got three sodas. She put one on the coffee table and threw another one to me. So why were you chasing her" she sat next to Rory who gave no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"What I wasn't…"

"I'm kidding sit down" she pointed to a chair. I sat down and looked around.

"So what'd you do" she asked.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you back"

"Liz's in rehab"

"Tell me it's for an eating disorder"

"Drug abuse"

"Again"

I nodded and looked at Rory "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll make some coffee the smell should wake her up" she got up and went into the kitchen. As soon as she started the coffee Rory shot up.

"Coffee" she smiled.

"Almost done" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

----------------------------------

"So are they back together" Lane asked.

I nodded.

"Well that's good Jess you didn't manage to ruin everything we had worked on for too long"

"Hey it was my idea to interfere in the first place you guys wanted them to figure it out on their own" Jess reminded us of when we first started trying to get them together in 5th grade.

"Yea if they figured it our on their own they wouldn't have gotten together until we were 19" I laughed.

"Yea so did you know that today is the 15th" Lane smiled.

"Yep only 24 more days until my birthday" I sighed.

"Why aren't you more excited" Jess asked.

"Because my grandparents are throwing me a 'proper' 13th because apparently 13 is the new 16 it's sickening"

"Your grandparents they're rich right" Lindsey walked up to our table.

"Uh yeah kind of" I nodded.

"Kind of Rory their house is bigger than all of Stars Hollow" Jess exaggerated.

"Can I buy you lunch" Lindsey asked.

"What" I said surprised.

"You're not eating and I'm sure you're hungry how bout I buy you lunch"

"Oh no I'm fine really" I tried.

"Oh I insist come on" she pulled me. As she pulled me away I heard Jess say "let the sucking up begin" and both made kissing noises.

She got me a slice of pizza a soda and a cookie and went back to her table that was right near ours. I sat back down next to Jess.

"So do we have to buy you lunch to get an invite" Lane asked.

"You told them you can only invite one person" mom walked up from behind.

"It's me right" Lane guessed.

"Yea sorry Jess it's just going to be a bunch…"

"What ever not like I wanted to go" he stood up.

"Sorry Jess" mom smirked not nearly as well as Jess.

"Yea well I'm going for a walk I feel like a beer, remember that night Ms. Gilmore" he topped my mom smirk and started for the door. A blonde girl in a very short mini skirt and too short tube top followed him.

"So mom what're you doing here" I asked.

"Came to eat lunch with you"

------------------------------

"I'm bored" I complained.

"Want to sit here and watch people walk by" Rory asked.

"Sure" we sat on the bench right in front of Luke's.

A few people walked by. Andrew Gypsy Taylor then Jess walked by with that girl who followed him at school.

He had his arm around her waist and he looked out of the corner of his eye at Rory then kissed the girl. Rory gasped a little too loudly. The two broke apart and looked at her.

"Oh look Jesse I think little miss good girl has a crush on you isn't that sweet" she cooed "maybe you shouldn't sit with her anymore she may get the wrong impression."

"Yea" he walked inside and upstairs and she kept going.

"Can you believe her" Rory's face was red and she looked madder than I had ever seen her.

"Wait isn't that Shane" I finally realized who she was.

"Who"

"Shane that girl who got pregnant last year that girl who we used to hang out with until 5th grade when she decided she was going to be a striper when she grew up"

"Oh my god" she got up and walked into Luke's I followed her. We sat at the counter.

"You wouldn't be a little jealous now would you" I asked.

"Jealous of Shane no way why would I be jealous of her she's a slut"

"Because you like Jess"

"Ew no way he's just a friend"

"A very hot friend"

"Do you like him"

"No I'm still mad at him"

"Why"

"Do you remember that guy I liked in 5th grade?"

"Yea"

"Well Jess told him that I liked him like a week before he left and then he didn't talk to me again"

"That's why you're mad Lane we were kids"

"What ever back to him and Shane can you believe he kissed her she always has gum in her mouth"

"Aren't you guys a little young for like kissing and stuff" Luke poured us some coffee.

"Luke it's the 20th century" I said sarcastically.

"You guys do that?"

"No but this is Jess we're talking about I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't even a virgin anymore" Lane said. Luke walked upstairs.

"LANE" Rory yelled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

"They did what?" We heard "She said what" a door slammed. Jess came racing down the stairs he grabbed the bottom of the chair Lane was sitting at and spun her around.

"What do you have against me" he yelled "Huh why do you hate me so much come on Kim spit out what's your problem with me you're not still mad about that guy are you because come on don't you think it's time to let it go"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lane played the innocent card.

"Oh right and I just got a lecture on the importance of condoms for no reason he told me what you said."

"Jess calm down Lane wasn't thinking" I tried.

"I'll say" he blew up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a table away from Lane and made him sit down. I got him a glass of water and put it in front of him then sat down. He stared at it for awhile and I gave him the look your parents give you when you won't take your medicine that just screams force feeding and he picked it up. He sipped it slowly at first then faster until he was practically inhaling it. His breathing rate and quite possibly his heart rate went down noticeably. He no longer looked like he had just ran a marathon. He seemed calmer but was still looking at Lane. If looks could kill. He'd be in jail for the rest of his life.

-------------------------------------------------

"You ok" she asked.

"She didn't even have anything to base it on" I whispered.

"So she was wrong"

"I didn't say that"

"Then Jess I know you don't want to hear this but maybe it's a good thing she said that especially when you're with a girl like Shane" she visibly shuddered as she said her name.

"Come on Ror" she gulped "you know that it's not a good idea for Luke to think about any of that"

"Maybe but it could help keep you from getting into something you don't want to"

"You really think that little of me"

-------------------------------------

"I really think that little of Shane and anyone with her" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well guess what I can take care of myself" he stormed out of the diner.

Luke came down the stairs and stood next to where I sat.

"What did you say to him" I asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure but I regret it"

"I know the feeling" I held my head in my hands. I'd never admit it but I really liked Jess always had I guess. I really wish I could take back that whole argument. Just make it go away. Make the whole day start over again.

---------------------------------------------

"_Hey Rory" Jess said as I sat down in the seat in front of him._

"_Hey Jess" I smiled._

"_Everything ok with Luke and Lorelai" he asked._

"_Yep everything's good"_

"_Good"_

"_Jess can I tell you something"_

"_Sure what"_

"_I like you"_

"_You what"_

"_I like you and I know you probably don't feel the same I mean I'm just a nobody"_

"_You're not a nobody"_

_I looked down._

_He pulled up my chin and pressed his lips softly against mine._

"_I like you too Rory…Rory…Rory wake up" he poked me._

--------------------------------------

I woke up to find my mom looking at me.

"Hey you ok" she asked.

"Fine I got to go"

I ran out of the diner. I ran passing many people. Ok only two then I got tired and started walking I am after all my mother's daughter. I walked as fast as I could without risking passing out again. I ignored several people who tried to stop me including Kirk. I made it to my destination only to turn back. I saw them together at the bridge the place we became friends the place we had our little My Girl moment. The bee part actually not the kissing part. The place we had read together the place where we said or last words to each other before he disappeared for a year. I ran away. Fast. I knew I was going to regret it. I got to Luke'sI slammed my hands down on the nearest table panting wildly. Kirk moved his food and Luke brought me a glass of water.

"Everything ok sweets you came in here pretty fast" mom asked.

"Him her bridge now" I panted.

"I'm sorry but that didn't make sense" she smiled.

"Rory come on you need to stop running if you have a heart attack everyone will blame me" Jess walked in and leaned against the door seemingly ok from the run back here.

"What'd you do to her" mom yelled.

"I didn't do anything" Jess defended.

"Bees books good bye" I cried out.

Jess froze "Come on" he pulled me out.

"So bees attacked her then hergave her a book and said good bye" I heard mom say before we were out.

--------------------------------------

I turned her aroundand pushed her against the wall and put my hands on either side of her.

"Rory I didn't think"

"I'll say" I repeated what he had said earlier.

"I didn't think you'd be there"

"That bridge means a lot to us the three of us the two of us even more"

"I know"

"No I don't think you do"

"Last year every dance every festival we had and someone asked me to go with them I'd turn them down and I'd come here" I told him "Lane would usually come too we'd stay for a while right after you left we used to pretend you were there we got over that quickly though then we'd go to the party of dance or festival or whatever Taylor was doing."

"Rory..."

"No let me finish Lane was mad at you but she still missed you I should've been mad at you for leaving for not saying good bye but I wasn't because I missed you too much"

"Good bye" he walked directly into Luke's and up the stairs.

I blinked a few times before walking home in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. A few people said it was confusing so I hope it's less confusing now.**

**Rory's POV**

"Why did he say good bye" I cried on my mother's shoulder.

"When are you going to understand that all he does is hurt you" she asked.

"I really like him mom"

"Honey you're 12 you have plenty of time to like many other guys"

"I'll be 13 soon!"

"Rory"

"I know I know but when he came back I thought that maybe it was I don't know I just want to be alone please"

She nodded and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

You screwed up big time. I told myself over and over and over again. I hurt her again just like I always do. When did I start caring. I didn't. I don't care about her. Except I do.

--------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

Why do I let him get into my head? Why do I care so much about whom he's with or where? I shouldn't. I never cared about some stupid guy. Lane was always obsessed over guys. I think it's because she thinks it's a big deal because her mom won't let her even look a guy in the eye. I on the other hand never get jealous of some slut because she's with a guy I like. I don't want to like him. He's rude to everyone. No one likes him. Except me.

-------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"I'm sorry" Rory and I said at the same time.

"No I'm sorry" we did it again.

"You first" we did it yet again. People are going to think we rehearse. She motioned towards me.

"I shouldn't have been so I don't know but I shouldn't have brought her there I didn't know you'd react the way you did" I thought about the way she reacted and found myself getting mad "although you really had no reason to react like that it's not like you own the bridge and you certainly don't own me."

"Whoa I'm sorry I overreacted you have every right to be with whoever you want to be with do what ever you want to do wherever you want to do it" she apologized.

"Come on we better go the bus should be here any minute you getting on here right" I asked.

"Yea there's no way I can get home in time"

"Come on" I led her out of the diner.

-------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

The last bell rang and the three of us walked out of the building. It was raining. I loved the rain. It was refreshing. It was just all around great. I used to be scared of lightning. I got over it. I loved the rain too much to let a little bolt of electricity spoil it for me. Lane hated the rain she ran to catch the bus instead of walking to Luke's with us after school like usual. For awhile last year we walked to school it's only 3.2 miles but we were too tired in the morning so we just took the bus. Now we only walk after school when we have slightly more energy. Jess liked the rain too and had no problem walking.

"Shit I forgot my homework oh well" he shrugged. I turned around and walked back into the school. I knew exactly where his locker was. I opened it. He had told me the combination after much begging on my part and asking why on his. I got out his homework and turned around and he was gone. I looked around the corner and saw him and Shane.

"Whoa" I shielded my eyes.

"Hey little miss good girl" Shane smiled.

"Hey future pregnant high school drop out" I smiled and walked away to a stairwell I knew led to the roof.

Jess followed me as Shane told him to leave it alone that I wasn't worth his time. She was probably right. Jess caught up with me and grabbed my arm spinning me around to face him.

"What could you possibly see in her" I fought back tears.

"Rory"

"I know it's not my business but Jess you could do so much better the Slutty Shane"

"The girl I like doesn't like me"

"Ever asked her have you ever went up to her and told her you liked her" I asked "have you even thought about and if you did how close did you get to going through with your plan did you get there just to find him with someone else"

"Her"

"What"

"You said him which leads me to believe that we're no longer talking about me is everything ok"

"We're still talking about you let's just leave it at that" I said.

"Rory I think I…" I kissed him. Softly at first barely touching but then he pulled me closer slipping his arms around my waist. The rain pounded on our heads drowning out all other noises. Thankfully the school was away from the town so there was no risk of anyone seeing us. We were lost in the kiss for what seemed like half a second but was really a couple minutes. I pulled away and just looked at him for a couple seconds before letting my gaze fall to my shoes.

"This doesn't change anything" he walked through the door. A minute later I saw him walking out the door and away from the school. I fell to the ground. My salty tears mixed with the cool crisp rain. I didn't even know which drops were my own tears or the sky's. Eventually I got cold not really knowing whether it was because of the cold rain or the icy feeling I got when Jess left so quickly. Why do we always walk out on each other?

---------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

Why do I always walk away? Why do I screw up? Why do I try so hard not to care when I really do? I stop. I'm not far. I can still turn back. But I won't. I go over it in my mind then decide it's not worth it. I can have any girl in that school I want why go after what I can't have but I'll stand here until I can't stare at this wall anymore. I'm under a cover protected from the rain no risk of getting sick so why leave. I hear foot steps and look to see who's they are. She's standing there. She has no jacket and she's soaking wet coughing, shivering, and rubbing her arms. I take off my jacket and hand it to her. She instantly wraps it around her small cold body. She's still shivering but not as bad. She stares at me wondering how anyone could possibly run so hot and cold no doubt.

"Bipolar" she mumbles. All I could do is smirk. I didn't say a word. I just stood there giving her my famous smirk.

"You have a cell" I asked.

She nods.

"Why don't you call your mom ask her to come pick you up" I suggest.

"And you?"

"No I'm fine to walk"

"You'll get sick"

"Maybe but I'm ok I don't have a birthday party coming up I can afford to get a little cold"

"I really want you to be there"

"Your grandparents…"

"Are old and won't remember in a few years"

"Your grandmother is only 54"

"They'll get over it"

"They're Gilmores"

"Llama"

"That was brutal you ripped its head off because it made you fall Burgermeister Meisterburger"

"You're comparing me to a fictional character that banned toys"

"Yes"

"Call your mom Rory"

She called her mom. They had a very brief conversation by their standards. She stared at me after she had hung up the phone. It was empty. Yet it was so full. You could see hurt and anger, confusion and distrust, and something else I couldn't identify something I know I had never seen in anyone else's eyes.

"Why do we always do that" she asked.

"Do what?"

"We fight then one of us walks away and then everything is fine again a little while later but still nothing is resolved and we end up fighting about the same thing again" she stated our pattern.

"It's a vicious cycle" I half joked.

Her mom pulled up and she walked towards the jeep. I stayed put and she grabbed my hand half pulling me into the car.

-----------------------------------

**Emily's POV**

I've counted 61 there should only be 60. Him that boy in the corner he shouldn't be here. His jeans are ripped and his hair is messy. He must be crashing. I walked up to the young man and stood next to him for a moment hoping he would catch on and leave. He didn't. Not a very bright one.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Come on it's not like I spiked the whole bowl and I got permission" the boy ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about but this is a private party and you were not invited"

"Yes I was"

"I'm sorry"

"Rory invited me"

"I told Rory only one friend"

"Yes which I think is sort of strange considering there's got to be at least 50 people here"

"There should be 60 there are 61"

"Don't you think it's sort of unfair that Rory only gets to invite 1 person out of 60 to her own birthday?"

"The rest of the guests are people she needs to meet for when she goes to Chilton"

"Right Chilton well Rory isn't here she's upstairs where I was headed before you came over here now if you'll excuse me"

"You will not go upstairs I will go up and bring my granddaughter down here it's very rude of her not to be down here you will leave never come back and certainly never talk to my granddaughter you are not of her class" I walked upstairs.

--------------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"What was that about" Lorelai walked over to me from where she was standing in the middle of the room.

"She thought I crashed the party"

"Well normally I'd say that's enough reason for another shot but you probably need to be somewhat sober now that she's suspicious"

"Are we getting along" I asked.

She nodded then looked scared and walked away.

"I hate this" I heard Rory yell "I don't know anyone and that DuGray kid is getting on my last nerve"

There was a pause probably where her grandmother was talking "No I don't want to hear about status" another pause "Jess is my friend" another longer pause "I don't want this life I'm not going to be the new and improved Lorelai I'm not going to make up for everything my mom never did"

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady you apologize" her grandmother was now yelling."

"Hell no"

There was a crash and Mrs. Gilmore came down the stairs I ran up the stairs ignoring her calling for me to come back down. I looked around for the room she was in. I heard a noise and opened a door. Rory was on the floor crying surrounded my glass. She looked up and saw me and pulled a lamp shade over her head. It was hard not to laugh.

"What happened?"

"She knocked over a lamp"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't ask" she added.

She put one hand down on the floor then gasped ad picked it up holding it tightly with the other hand.

I went into the bathroom inside the room and got a towel to wrap around her hand. I went back into the room and tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

"Ror" I coaxed.

She shook her head.

"Trust me" she gave me her hand and I wrapped the wet cloth around it.

"Thank you"

"I'm going to look for a band aid or something there's no glass in your skin it just cut it" I went to look for a band aid. I found one and put in on the cut.

Rory stood up and opened a drawer she pulled out a frog box and took out two twenties.

"Come on" she opened a window and began to climb out. I followed.

------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

I walked along the unfamiliar street. In Stars Hollow I always know where I was going. Here I have no clue. Jess is silently walking next to me. I want to talk. I want to tell him exactly what I need to tell him but I can't. I can't get my mouth to move. Even if I could I don't think I'd trust my voice.

"Say something"

"Taxi" I wave at the little yellow car. It stops and I ask if he takes credit cards he nods and I tell him to go to Stars Hollow. He looks at me and smiles. He used to live there but left one day about ten years ago and hasn't gone back since now he has a reason to go back.

The car stops in front of Luke's and we get out. As I hand him the credit card he says it's on the house and thanks us for giving him a reason to go home and I thank him in my head for bringing me home because in that taxi hearing his story of how he left after losing someone he cared about I knew I couldn't let that happen to me.

----------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

I opened the door to the diner and walked in Rory followed me I was thinking about the cabby's story. It was pathetic yet for some reason it made sense. I walked behind the counter and started a pot of coffee Rory sat at the counter with her head on it. She looked amazing. I had never seen her in a dress. This wasn't just a dress either it looked like a wedding dress but it was blue. I had instantly regretted wearing jeans and an old t-shirt when I saw her. The door opened and Shane walked in.

"Jesse" she squealed then looked at Rory "what is she doing here?"

"Nice to see you again Shane… oh thanks…we really need to catch up… I've been great and you" Rory rolled her eyes.

"What a freak" Shane mumbled. I laughed. She smiled thinking I was laughing at what she said when I was really laughing with Rory who was practically on the floor behind her flipping her hair and acting like Shane.

"Jesse where have you been I called but you didn't answer"

"I have a life" I told her.

"And a name that doesn't end in an E" Rory stated.

"Duh it ends in a Y which is sometimes a vowel" Shane said proudly. Rory laughed.

"Shane I'll call you tomorrow I'm busy"

"The only person here is little miss good girl" Shane laughed.

"I seriously hope they don't ban abortions in this state for your sake" she looked at me then at Shane "Not hers"

"She deserves it" she added quietly and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I was thinking about how I came up with the name Brian and I realized there's already a Brian on the show. It's not the same Brian. Just wanted everyone to know that**

**Lorelai's POV**

I'm not sure why I have a girl crying in my living room. I don't know if it's because of her grandmother's cruelty or that boy's or a little bit of both. I don't know exactly what happened between them. When she walked in the door thirty minutes ago I had been worried and a little mad that she didn't tell me she was leaving. She handed me the frog money and mumbled something that sounded like Hess but I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be Jess considering he had disappeared around the same time Rory had. She walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Turned on the TV and started crying. She hadn't stopped. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked to answer it never taking my eyes off the crying girl.

"Is she here" Jess asked.

"Yea but you're not coming in until you tell me why she's crying" I told him.

"Ask her grandmother" he tried to see past me.

"What happened to her hand" I asked.

"Ask her grandmother"

"Why did she mention your name"

"She said my name"

"Well it sounded like Hess because she was crying but yea"

"Maybe she's mad at Hess I mean they are partially responsible for global warming you know how much she hates humidity"

"Jess, what did you do?"

"Why is it always one step forward two steps back with you Gilmores?"

"JESS"

"I didn't do anything"

"Oh and that's why there's a girl crying on my couch" he pushed through me when I said crying.

"Rory come on forget what she said" he tried.

"It's not about what she said I don't care what she says" I walked into the kitchen and listened from there.

"And don't give me that yes you do look because I don't I care about what you didn't say"

"Rory what did you want me to say"

"You could have told her to oh I don't know not call me a freak not try to make fun of every word I said"

"Oh come on you have to admit it was funny watching her try and come up with comebacks" I could almost hear her glaring at him "I finally got to see the withering stare" she slapped him.

"You cold hearted jackass get out"

"Ror"

"Get out and don't call me Ror my name is Rory my name really DOES end in a Y"

"Rory come on"

"No I mean it I won't you out I don't ever want to see you again"

Time to intervene.

"Rory honey maybe you should calm down and not say anything you don't mean" I tried.

"Since when are you on his side you hate him" she yelled.

"He grows on you" I shrugged "but Shane really I hope they don't ban abortions for your sake not hers"

"That's what Rory said" he mumbled.

"I can't deal with this I can't believe I asked you to come" she shook her head "I can't believe I kissed you I can't believe I even liked you" she started walking away then stopped and quietly added "I can't believe I still do"

"Rory" Jess tried to follow her but I stopped him.

"Let her cool down.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

Lorelai led me to the couch. We sat down and she just looked at me for a minute.

"You kissed her" she laughed.

"She kissed me"

"When"

"Friday after school"

"In the rain" she smiled brightly.

"On a roof"

"Awww how romantic"

"I killed it"

"What did you do"

"I told her it didn't change anything and left"

"But you were there…"

"I met back up with her on our way home we talked"

"Didn't resolve anything though"

"We never do"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

No stop crying no stupid tear ducts. I have to do something I'm not just going to sit and hope he dumps her. I signed on to IM and IMed Brian.

_GReader: Hey Brian_

_Kicker: Hey this is Rory right?_

_GReader: Yea_

_Kicker: Oh hey I thought you were mad at me_

_GReader: Why?_

_Kicker: I wouldn't go to the dance with you in 5th grade and last year when I asked you out you said there are more halfway human things_

_GReader: Over It_

_Kicker: So Halloween Dance_

_GReader: Sure_

_Kicker: Cool_

That should work.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Lane's POV**

"Wait a second you're going out with Brian Kicks" I asked.

Rory nodded.

"I can't believe you're going out with him"

"Who" Jess sat down at our lunch table.

"Brian Kicks" I told him.

"You're going out with Brian" Jess laughed.

She nodded.

"I don't believe you" he said.

At that exact moment Brian's friend Chuck walked up to the table.

"Rory come sit with us I'll get you away from Mariano"

"Thanks Chuck" Rory smiled brightly.

"No problem I'm always willing to help Brian's girl" he started walking to his table.

"Hey Presby you forgot something" Jess threw an apple at his head.

--------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

Presby threw a chicken nugget but it hit some other kid instead. That kid threw a fry at Brian who flung mashed potatoes at someone else who yelled food fight. All the Goths were throwing lettuce. The jocks threw fries. The cheerleaders hid. Rory got hit with some creamed corn. I got some mashed potatoes on my shirt. She hid under the table that was now empty. I ran over to the table and slid under the table next to her. Brain looked over and saw me then slid under too.

"You ok" he kissed her she pulled back I smirked.

"I'm fine it's just food I just hope we don't get in trouble"

"Mariano our little food fight starter you should probably leave so Rory doesn't get in trouble for being naive enough to even talk to you" Brian laughed.

I punched him and he crawled out I followed. He tried to punch me but I blocked it and punched his stomach.

"Stop it" Rory yelled then she got his with an apple "ow" I left and went over to her. Brian grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me around then kneed me in the stomach

"Jess" Rory put her arm around me and tried to lift my head to look into my eyes. Ha! No way in hell. I'm getting out of here with at least an ounce of pride

"Are you ok" she asked. I just nodded then coughed up a little blood she shut her eyes quickly then opened them trying to be supportive. I couldn't help but smile. She lightened up when she realized I was ok and I laughed but she tightened back up when I winced in pain.

"Come on" She led me out of the crazy cafeteria.

------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

I walked out the doors of the school.

"Whoa Rory where you going" Jess asked.

"Come on we're getting you out of there no one can blame you if you're not even at school they'll look stupid" I reasoned and started towards town.

"Rory it's fine"

"No you're hurt"

"I'm fine" he coughed up a little more blood.

"That's not fine" I shut my eyes then opened them quickly again.

About ten minutes later we got to Luke's I opened the door and Luke stared at me as I helped Jess sit down with much protest from him.

"What happened" Luke poured me a cup of coffee and I sat down at the counter next to Jess.

"He started a food fight" I told him.

"What are they feeding you" he looked at Jess who was still coughing up blood.

"Oh no he got into a real fight afterwards" I clarified.

"Oh of course"

Luke shrugged.

"I didn't tell her to leave" Jess said.

"Ok" Luke walked to help other costumers.

"Why would you even think about going out with that guy" Jess asked.

"Well the guy I like doesn't like me"

"Have you asked" he said "have you ever thought about telling them and then when you decided to you realized it wouldn't work or someone else came and interrupted have you ever been so close and wanted to pull closer but you couldn't because you were too scared have you ever tried to let them know"

"Why are you with Shane?"

"Why are you with Brian?"

"I don't know"

"Neither do I" he said

"We're stupid"

"Speak for yourself" I glared at him.

---------------------------------------------

**Luke's POV**

I don't understand why they don't just tell each other they like each other. I mean they told Lorelai and I we should do something shouldn't they take their own advice. Lorelai walked in and looked at the two sitting at the counter I took her hand and walked upstairs.

"I think we should help"

"Get them together no way" she said.

"I thought you liked him"

"I said he was growing on me and he is but well she's young and he's a little more experienced than a 13 year old boy should be"

"Rory's not stupid"

"No but she'd do just about anything to get him to like her"

"He already does"

"Yea but she doesn't see that"

"Lorelai"

"Fine we'll talk to them get them up here"

"Lorelai they didn't just plan an intervention they…"

"Meddled"

"Yea"

"Ok"

-------------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"_How could you possibly like that self important jock" I asked._

"_I don't" she confessed._

"_Then why are you going out with him"_

"_Because the guy I like is going out with someone else and barely sees me"_

"_What's his name I'll kill him" how could anyone not see her._

"_Jess"_

_I pulled her to the edge of her seat and kissed her. _

"_Get to work" someone yelled at a distance. They were getting closer and closer._

"_Wake up" the person yelled._

I woke up in my bed with Luke hovering over me.

"Wake up the Halloween thing is tonight and the diner is packed" Luke said.

"I'm not going down there"

"Rory's down there" I got up and got dressed then walked passed him mumbling manipulator.

I stood behind the counter in front of Rory who still won't speak to me. She hasn't said a word to me since that day. 6 days since the last time she even looked at me.

"What can I get you" I asked hoping today would be the day she'd talk to me.

"Mom can you order me a coffee" she asked.

"I think you're old enough to order don't you think so Jess" I nodded and inwardly thanked her for the help.

The door opened and Brian walked in and stood behind Rory.

"So we're going to the dance first then head over to the town square for the festival right" he asked.

She smiled sweetly and nodded looking at him straight in the eye as if saying "ha-ha I'm never going to look at you this way" to me.

In the afternoon the place was empty everyone was getting ready for the festival or at the dance. I decided to go after a little pushing from Luke. SO I was standing watching Rory dance with Brian and watching her look uncomfortable as his hand fell lower and lower on her back. Shane was bugging me to dance. It wasn't going t happen.

"Will you stop looking at her for one second" Shane asked.

"What"

"Why did you even ask me to come the both of you have been staring at eachother the whole time."

"Shane…"

"No I'm not that stupid"

"I…"

"Don't have a girlfriend anymore you're free to go after her"

"You want the truth" I asked.

She nodded.

"I am going after her"

"Really"

"I was using you to make her jealous"

"That I'll do"

"What"

"I'll help you"

"I thought you'd be mad"

"Jess you're hot but never around besides Rory used to be my friend"

"Thanks"

"No problem now come on let's get out there" she led me onto the dance floor.

----------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

I can't believe he's dancing with her. Err I hate her. Why does she like him? He's cold. He's funny. He's smart. Wait no those last two are nice. As the two danced I was determined to do something. I leaned in closer and kissed Brian quickly. He looked stunned and tried to kiss me again but I pulled back and he realized what I was doing.

"You're trying to make Mariano jealous" he stopped.

"I don't know what you're talk about" I said.

"You don't like me you don't want to go out with me you want him" he yelled.

"Well guess what you're going to need to find someone else to make him jealous" he walked away.

--------------------------------------------

**Lorelai's POV**

"Rory got a C on a test today" I told Sookie.

"What why"

"She only answered 70 percent of the questions"

"Why"

"I don't know probably thinking about Jess" Sookie almost cut herself with the knife she was cutting carrots with.

"Are they together" she asked.

"No" I said "she just broke up with Brian uh well actually it was almost two months ago but Jess is still with Shane."

"She likes Jess though" Sookie tried to follow.

"Yup"

"Well it's better than her liking someone like someone else" Sookie tried to make me feel better.

"Yea no I like Jess I just don't like that she can't concentrate on a test"

"What are you guys doing over Winter break" she asked.

"I don't know" my phone rang and I answered it" Hello"

"Hey it's Luke"

"Hey Luke"

"How would you like to go skiing with us?"

"Uh sure sounds like fun when"

"Tomorrow"

"How long"

"I was thinking we could spend Christmas there"

"Oh well you know I really should see my parents"

"What?"

"I'm kidding a reason not to spend Christmas with the seniors I'm so there.

"Good see you tonight"

"At dinner"

"At the diner"

"Ok"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"Rory you haven't talked to me in over a month" I said.

"I'm sorry were you saying something" she asked.

"Yes Rory I'm sorry he broke up with you I'm sorry you're rebounding with Presby I'm sorry you have to be seen dancing with him at the Christmas Dance I'm sorry this stupid town has a festival for everything I'm sorry this stupid school loves dances but none of it is my fault"

"Got to hell" she walked out.

This is not how I wanted things to go.

At six I walked into the gym Shane standing beside me. I hoped that someday soon I wouldn't have to go to these things at least not with Shane. I'd probably go just for Rory. If Rory ever forgave me that is. Shane kept looking at me and had a weird look on her face.

"What" I asked.

"I'm 5"5" and you're suddenly as tall as me did you grow" she asked.

"That would be a logical explanation" I snapped.

"She's still not talking to you"

"No"

I noticed Rory wasn't with Presby. She was with another guy he looked older probably about 17. Who was he? He couldn't possibly still be in middle school Rory would never dance with anyone that stupid. So why is he here? He must know someone in middle school.

"Jess" Shane looked worried.

"What?"

"That's Billy Presby" she said.

"Oh that explains it"

"Did you hear that rumor about me getting pregnant last year" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well it wasn't just some stupid mistake it was rape"

"Shane I'm really sorry about what happened to you but what does that have to do with Billy"

She stared at me.

"No" I said wide eyed.

She nodded.

Rory and Billy left the gym giggling. I followed them.

Presby's dad owned a storage company. He had come to career day in 5th grade. Now the older Presby and Rory were headed to it I was sure of it. I wasn't sure exactly where it was though. I lost them and I stopped looking around for something to show me the way. Suddenly I heard someone breathing and Shane touched my back and pulled me. I saw it then heard her scream. I ran into the building opening every door looking and following the sounds of her screams. I got to the end of a hallway and the screams got louder I opened the last door and there was Rory up against a wall in just her underwear. I grabbed Billy and punched then he left the room. Rory slid down onto the floor and crawled into a ball. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down in the process

"Jess I'm so sorry I was being childish and mean"

"Don't worry about that now" I choked.

She looked so frail she just stared up at me tears falling out of her eyes.

"Come on don't cry it's not worth it" I tried 'I've never seen tears fall from these eyes you're strong you never cry"

"I've been crying a lot lately" she sighed.

I helped her up gathered her clothes waited for her to get dressed and walked her out of the building. Shane was standing there looking sympathetic and understanding.

"How'd you know I'd be here" Rory asked.

"The same thing happened to me last year that's why I had the abortion" Shane said.

Rory hugged her and apologized over and over again.

"You never did anything" Shane said.

"But I always thought you were just being stupid and that's why it happened" Rory said

"You're lucky Jess was there he wasn't there to save me" she laughed.

"How can you be so ok with it" Rory asked as we started walking.

"Well Chuck helped a lot believe it or not he helped me approach him and he testified against him he had actually served 6 months in prison" Shane said.

"That's it" I asked.

"Yea and some community service he's still on parole" Shane said "you could talk to his parole officer the best way to get over it is to talk about it and know that it's not your fault so how bad is the damage"

"None Jess came just in time" Rory said.

"You could still file for sexual harassment and assault you're pretty banged up"

Rory nodded.

"Do you want me to call your mom" I asked.

She nodded again.

**Long chapter. OK I'm not sure if I should but do you think I should raise the rating because of this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I am so mad about this week's episode of Gilmore Girls(The Real Paul Anka). I was so excited when I saw the preview and the kiss but yea needless to say it didn't go my way. Rory is getting so annoying I'm thinking of boycotting but one person isn't gonna make a difference anyone interested in helping me (and all other people who hate how the show is going) out email me. Restore Gilmore to its original greatness. Last week's episode was almost there and I was happy but they killed it this week. Ok rant over on with the story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews by the way**

**Lorelai' POV**

How is a mother supposed to feel when her daughter is at the hospital getting bandaged up because she was thrown across a room into a wall and is now bleeding internally? Sad mad worried hopeless scared. Yea that about sums it up. As bad as I feel I think Jess feels 10 times worse. He's blaming himself and he shouldn't.

"Jess there was no way you could've known" I tired to comfort him. It was weird my daughter isn't half as hurt as she could've been and instead of thanking the person who saved her profusely I'm trying so hard to convince him it wasn't his fault. I swear he was about to turn himself in for aiding and abetting or worse. How can you convince someone that something that had nothing to do with them at all well at least not directly isn't at fault?

"I should've caught up with them sooner" he looked like he was about to cry.

"Jess you couldn't you had no clue where you were going" I said. He shook his head. I felt bad for him it was weird. I should be worried about Rory but I'm more worried about Jess I know Rory will be fine but Jess is really beating himself up.

------------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"Are you sure she's ok for skiing" Luke asked.

"Luke I'm fine" she smiled.

How can she be fine after everything that happened? How can she still smile?

"Well it's almost 9:00 anyways lets just hang out here tonight" Lorelai sat on the floor "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Rory laughed and sat down across from her. Luke sat next to Lorelai so I sat next to Rory who thankfully was talking to me again and broke up with Chuck!

"Rory truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"I changed my mind I pick dare"

"Kiss someone in this room who isn't related to you oh and on the mouth and for um 45 seconds"

Rory turned towards me and smiled apologetically then kissed me. Lorelai started counting but I didn't hear anything past 2. When we finally pulled apart Luke was staring at us wide eyed and Lorelai was laughing and looking at her watch.

"I said 45 seconds not 4.5 minutes"

"Luke truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What's in your pocket?"

"Uh can we just skip that question and come back to it"

"Sure"

"Great ok Lorelai truth or dare"

"Truth"

"If I asked you to marry me what would you say"

"Yes"

"Ok good to know Rory I believe you can ask me a question now"

"What's in your pocket?"

"An engagement ring" he took it out of his pocket and opened it. He turned to face Lorelai and opened his mouth to speak but she just took the ring and threw her arms around his neck causing him to fall over. It's a good thing we're on carpet. He took the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger. I was hoping that this might stop the meddling they had planned that Rory was oblivious to but I was wrong after about five minutes of her staring at the ring she sat back up and continued with the game.

"Jess truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you not to put gel in you hair tomorrow"

"No way I pick truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Can I talk to you for a second" I stood up and walked to the corner of the room. Lorelai followed me and looked at me innocently.

"What" she asked.

"You don't think I see right through this"

"Hey we're just doing what you did"

"No we had a good reason you guys are good together but you trying to get me and Rory together will just hurt a lot of people"

"Who Shane she heard me talking to Luke about the plan and she seemed to think it was a good idea said she hoped we'd speed up the process of getting you two together"

"Just trust me this isn't a good idea"

"It's times like these I liked the Jess who didn't give a shit better" she walked back into the room.

"Jess it's your turn"

"Lorelai truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to give up coffee for 24 hours"

"Truth"

Rory whispered in my ear "weirdest dream"

"What was your weirdest dream?"

"Fine no coffee"

"Rory truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"I really thought you were going to let it go"

"You've already changed once Rory you can't do it again"

"Jess ok I like Jess" she got up and walked into the other part of the suite.

I followed her glaring at Lorelai on my way out. She honestly looked sorry though. Rory was sitting on one of the beds with her head in her hand humming _Should I Stay or Should I Go. _She must have heard my footsteps because she slowly lifted her head and looked at me. Her blue eyes teary and red but still the deepest most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I sat down on the bed where she sat and noticed that she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a huge shirt. You could barely tell where her frail body was in the sea of clothes she seemed to be drowning in. She wasn't as over it as she seemed. Tears finally started to fall from her eyes. I pulled her closer to me. She had her head on my shoulder. She was soaking my shirt but I didn't care.

"I don't want things to be weird promise me it won't be weird again" she cried "we just started talking again and I know it was my fault we stopped talking in the first place but I don't want it to happen again Shane and I are just learning how to be civil to each other again and you two seem happy together and I know you probably don't care about me but…"

"Hey don't say that" I moved her head "I care about you Rory I always will" She smiled and put her head back on my shoulder.

-----------------------------------

**Lorelai's POV**

I walked into the other side of the suite where Jess and Rory were supposed to be sleeping. In separate beds of course. They weren't both supposed in the same bed but they were.

"What do we do" I asked.

"They're fully clothed"

"I'm not blind"

"They probably just fell asleep leave them"

"Fine"

--------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"No let go of me please let go go away please" I heard Rory say. I woke up and saw he sleeping in the same bed as me and tossing and turning. I figured she must be talking about me so I got up and walked to the other bed and lied back down.

"No get off of me leave me alone" she cried softly. I got up and sat on my knees next to Rory's bed.

"Please just leave me alone just leave me alone"

"Rory" I tapped her lightly but she didn't wake up.

"You're hurting me" she whispered "stop."

"Rory" I tried again. She didn't wake up.

"Why are you doing this" she cried a little louder. Then she seemed to be a little more rested and stopped turning and crying.

------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

_**I saw Jess he was blurry but he was there. I thought I was still dreaming. His eyes were filled with something I hadn't seen in them before I think it was concern but there was something else I hadn't ever seen. I want to just tell him I love him. I know it sounded crazy I mean we're only 13 what do we know about love but I know that he's the only person that makes me feel like being me is ok and I don't have to be perfect. He doesn't want me to be the town princess he makes me want to take risks.**_

"_**Jess"**_

"_**Yea" he answered.**_

"_**I love you" I pulled him closer to me and kissed him thinking I was still just dreaming and that tomorrow this would just be a faint memory. I wish this was real.**_

------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

**_I'm not sure if she even knows what she just said but at the moment I don't care. She started to get up on her knees and I stood up too. Then she pulled away._**

"**_Oh my god I'm not dreaming am I" she looked at me._**

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**Great as if telling you and Luke and my mom that I liked you wasn't enough"**_

_**I realized when she said dreaming that she had been dreaming before when she was crying about that day in the storage room. I realized kissing her maybe wasn't the best idea.**_

"_**You're not over it" I said more to myself than to her.**_

"_**Over what" she asked.**_

"_**That day in the storage room you're not nearly as ok with it as you seem"**_

"_**What are you talking about I'm fine it's done it's over"**_

"_**Rory"**_

"_**Just don't worry about me ok Jess" she walked out the door and I followed her.**_

"_**It's the middle of the night where are you going" I asked.**_

"**_Anywhere but here" she stated._**

_**She walked into one of the "kid's rooms" and turned on a stereo searching in the stacks next to it for a good CD. She didn't find one and turned it off.**_

"_**Rory do you remember anything"**_

"_**You mean about what I said yeah I do and can we please just forget about it"**_

"**_No I mean before that you were talking in your sleep said something like stop please leave me alone"_**

"_**Oh yea I was dreaming I was being chased by a bat I hate bats all bats even fruit bats that's what I was dreaming about"**_

"_**Oh well you also said it was hurting you fruit bats don't hurt people"**_

"_**Oh yea I was an uh orange yea that's it"**_

"_**You sure it wasn't a tangerine"**_

"_**Yup it was really big tangerines are small"**_

"_**Rory you're lying to me"**_

"_**Jess I told you don't worry about me"**_

"_**I can't not worry about you Rory"**_

"_**Why I know you don't really care about me"**_

"**_I do care about you" I told her "you're the most important thing in my life when you collapsed on our way back I thought I was going to lose the only thing that ever made sense in my life and it was my fault I've never cared so much about anyone else before I've never let anyone in as far as I let you in I love you Rory."_**

**A/N: Mushy goodness! Or is it? Find out next time on Stars Hollow Middle School. For anyone who didn't notice I did change the rating.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Jess's POV**

I woke up on the floor with my head on the bed. Rory woke up at the same time as me.

"I'm going to go get some coffee" Rory got out of bed and walked out the door.

-------------------------

**Rory's POV**

In my half sleeping state I ran into a boy. He was tall a lot taller than me. I think he's around 16.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going it's my fault"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled at me "Hi"

"Hi"

"I'm Dean"

"Rory"

"Rory that's a cool name"

"It's short for Lorelai" I smiled.

"Shoot I don't have any cash I got to go get some from upstairs it was nice meeting you" I started to walk away from the line.

"It's ok I'll get it" he stopped me.

"Uh thanks I'm sorry but how old are you" I asked.

"14"

"You're tall" I said wondering if I should trust this guy.

"Would you like to see some ID" he laughed.

I nodded and he took out a school ID.

"I feel like an idiot" I mumbled.

"What do you want" he asked.

"Uh regular coffee" I said.

"Two regular coffees" he said to the mad behind the counter.

Minutes later the guy handed us the coffee and Dean paid.

**A/N: I really hate Dean he won't really be a major character he's also going to be extremely ooc just because I can't stand how he was on the show and I wanted him to help out a little.**

"Would you like to sit down" he asked.

I nodded and he led me to a table in the little café inside the hotel. I sipped my coffee quietly not looking at him at all. I couldn't stop thinking about Jess. Do I really love him?

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Yes" I lied. I didn't feel like lying today. "No" I added.

"Wanna talk about it" he asked.

"No" I lied again. "Yes" I added.

He motioned for me to continue.

"Ok well I like this boy and I've known him for a long time well not really long just a while a few years" I started "but anyways he's with this other girl her name is Shane and we used to be friends but then we stopped being friends and now we're friends again and I'd like to keep it that way and I don't think stealing her boyfriend would help keep it that way not that I think I could steal him I mean there's no way he's interested in me. I really like him I can't stop thinking about him he's engraved in my mind and it kills me to see him with her. The worst part is that he's my mom's fiancé's nephew and we have to share a room together on our little family vacation. He lives with Luke that's my mom's fiancé he owns a diner. Luke not Jess. Jess is the boy that I like."

"Wow" Dean said.

"It's complicated" I said.

"I can tell" he laughed "I think you should tell him how you feel"

"I did during a game of truth or dare"

"What did he say" he asked.

"Well I walked away he followed me then I started crying and he hugged me and I went intoa whole rant about how I don't want things to beweird and how he probably didn't care about me and then he said he did care about me and then we fell asleep."

"Well then maybe he likes you too" Dean tried.

"I had the weirdest dream I told him I loved him."

"Do you?"

"Yeah I think I do" I smiled "thanks you've been a big help."

-------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"I used to have dreams like that too eventually they stopped" Shane's voice came through the phone.

"When" I asked hoping it was soon.

"When he got his sentence" she laughed.

"Two weeks" I sighed.

"Yeah" she said.

"So tell me more about this dream you had."

"I told her I loved her that's pretty much it"

"Do you" she asked.

I thought for a second. Did I?

"Yes"

"Then go get her" she said.

"Thanks Shane"

"Tell me all about it"

"Will do" I smiled. When I first started going out with her I figured it was just a waste of time just something to get Rory jealous but she really was a pretty good friend. She helped me more than I thought she could.

I heard a noise and looked up. Rory was standing in the doorway eyes wide.

"I can't do this" she mumbled and ran out and into some really tall guy.

"I guess it didn't go very well" the tall boy said.

"Oh I was just looking for you" she smiled brightly.

"You were"

"Yea come on" she opened the door wider and let him in "Jess this is Dean, Dean this is my mother's fiancé's nephew Jess."

Ouch.

-------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

"I couldn't do it help me" I whispered.

"Hey didn't you want me to teach you that game 2 Truths and a Lie"

"Isn't that that stupid game where someone has to figure out what's a lie" Jess asked.

"Yea" Dean nodded.

"Sounds easy enough let's play" I smiled hoping he had a plan.

"Ok I'll go first" Dean said "I've never had coffee, I live in Chicago, I can't ski"

"You've had coffee" I said.

"Yep your turn" he looked at me like this is your chance.

I looked at Jess completely taking him in. He wouldn't like me. Why would he? I'm nothing. I'm no one. I was saved when mom burst through the door.

"How is it possible that you are already up dressed and have met a new friend" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Well new friend you have to leave we are hitting the slopes" she said and Dean left without another word.

"You guys get ready to go we'll meet you out there" mom left.

---------------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

"Great it's locked" I turned back to Rory who was taking off her jacket.

"Why would they lock it" she asked.

They're meddling again.

"Why did we lock them in the apartment" I mumbled. I don't think she heard me. I hope she didn't hear me.

"What was that" she asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Okaay" she walked over to her bed.

"So what's with that guy" I asked.

"Dean he's just some guy I met who helped me work through something.

Damn. I wanted to be the one to help her deal.

"Oh so you're feeling better"

"Yup"

"Good no talking in your sleep tonight" her eyes got wide and she stood up and walked around nervously.

"Jess really you can't hold that over my head" she said quickly "I mean I was asleep I didn't know I had even said anything out loud"

"It's ok Ror" I tried to calm her down "Shane said she had dreams like that all the time."

"Yea well she's your girlfriend."

"What does that have to do with anything" I asked.

"Well your girlfriend saying she loves you in a dream is one thing but just a friend that's kind of pathetic don't you think."

"What Rory what are you talking about" I asked.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?" She relaxed.

"What happened the night in the storage room" I said "what were you talking about." She tensed right back up and I regretted asking.

"Nothing" she walked to the other end of the room.

I'll let it go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I had writer's block.**

**Jess's POV**

"Remind me again why we're driving back on Christmas Eve" I said to Luke as he carried the last of Lorelai's stuff down to the car.

"Because neither one of us want to spend Christmas with two kids who refuse to speak to eachother" he threw the stuff in the back and got in the car.

"So how is us leaving changing that" I asked.

"We're splitting you up Jess you're going to spend Christmas with Liz and Rory is going to Stars Hollow" Lorelai explained.

"What no that's not fair" Rory raised her voice.

"Rory, sweetie, you guys won't talk to each other you're making everyone around you miserable now unless you want to tell mommy what happened then this is what we're doing" Lorelai pried.

"When you guys locked us in the room Rory called someone and when she hung up with them she wouldn't talk to me" I explained what had happened two nights ago.

"Rory who were you talking to" Luke asked.

"Lane she said that Jess wasn't worth anything so I shouldn't try" she shot me a dirty look.

"What does she know" I yelled a little too loudly but quickly calmed down when she finally gave me that withering stare I had heard so much about "Rory you know how things are and you know they're not changing because of you and not because of me."

"You don't know what you're asking me to give up" she was almost crying now.

"Rory, honey, tell mommy what's going on" Lorelai made Luke pull over.

"Ror you need to stop caring what Stars Hollow thinks you need to stop trying to be the princess" I tried to make her see that she wasn't giving anything up.

--------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_Jess" Rory whispered as we lied in bed watching TVLand._

"_Yea" I said._

"_Do you remember what I said when my mom asked who I liked" Rory asked._

"_Yup" I nodded._

"_Ok well then don't take this wrong way or if there is no right way to take this which I don't think there is don't take it at all" she shook her head "just please try hard not to let anything come between us."_

"_I'd break up with her if I thought you'd actually go out with me" I mumbled hoping she didn't hear._

"_What" she shot up. Damn._

"_Rory…" I started._

"_I thought… You don't… You're from… No way" she stood up and started pacing._

"_I figured you wouldn't go out with me I mean it's just too…"_

"_Incestuous" she added._

"_No"_

"_Wrong"_

"_No"_

"_Oh my god you know now that I think about it the town would hate it" she laughed._

"_Wait what" I was stunned she was worrying about what the town thought._

"_The town they'd be furious" she shook her head at the thought._

"_You need to get out of Stars Hollow more often how about you and I go on our own little road trip" I suggested._

"_Ha you're funny" she laughed._

-------------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

"You're crazy you know that right" Lorelai said.

"I was kidding at first but the more she started talking about how much those crazy people would hate us I figured she really needed to get out of there before her brain was totally washed of every original thought" Jess justified his prior idea.

"I actually agree" Lorelai said.

"What" I asked.

"I'm sending you to Hartford" she said.

"I don't see that will help with hr fear of people not approving of her" Jess stated.

"I want her to see that everyone doesn't approve of her because she's perfect they approve of her because she's not" Lorelai explained "I want her to see what it's like to live with people who really do judge you on how perfect you are."

--------------------------------------------------

**?'s POV**

As I stared out my window I hoped to see something other than the normal Hartford socialite lawns. I wanted an escape from this world. I had pushed it's boundaries until they were so stretched they wouldn't budge. I had tied to break them so many times I gave up trying I just couldn't. I only knew of two people well actually three who had really broken them Christopher Hayden, Lorelai Gilmore, and her daughter Lorelai Gilmore. They had gotten loose and I was determined to get loose too. Preferably without getting a girl pregnant. Suddenly a car drove up in front of the Gilmore mansion. It was followed by a moving van. They weren't moving there was no way it would never happen. A sad looking girl climbed out of the car followed by an equally sad looking boy and another girl. The first girl to get out was beautiful. She was tall but not taller than me. Her hair was long and slightly wavy. It glowed in the afternoon sun. Her eyes were a deep blue almost cerulean. Her face was stained with tears. A woman came out of the passenger seat of the car. She looked a lot like the girl. A lot like a girl my father had once liked. It was then I knew who they were. There had been rumors flying about the return of the youngest Lorelai Gilmore and they had just been proven. The woman was followed by a man. He was scruffy looking wearing a flannel shirt and worn jeans. He shoved the boy gently and started talking to him rather roughly by the looks of it. He must be his father. The woman I'm sure is Lorelai Gilmore II was wearing a ring not a very nice one. The man must be her fiancé. The girl who must be Lorelai Gilmore III hugged the boy. He looked like someone from a gangster movie but younger of course. She moved on to the scruffy looking man then onto the girl who looked Asian. She gave her mother a look but then hugged her. She started talking to the boy then kissed him. Maybe he wasn't the man's father but then again she was a socialite by blood. Maybe just maybe this was my ticket out.

--------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

"Call me everyday" Lane demanded.

"I will" I smiled sadly.

"Me too" Jess slung his arm around my shoulder "so do I get to see your room?"

"Nope" I kissed him "promise me you'll forget about that."

"Sure thing Richie" he laughed.

"I'll come back soon I promise" I said.

"Not until you've learned not to care like I did" mom said.

**A/N: There you go the next chapter. If you know who the '?' is tell me and I'll give you a little preview of what's to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Rory's POV**

I had been dropped off in Ritchie Rich's world just an hour ago. Everyone had left and I was sitting on the bed that used to be my mom's looking around the room that looked nothing like anything she would ever want to live in. I couldn't really stand it anymore so I walked outside. As I walked out of the front door a boy about my age walked out of his house across the street. He waved I waved back. He started walking over. I was amazed.

"Hi I'm Tristan DuGray you must be Lorelai" the boy held out his hand.

I shook it "Rory" I corrected him.

"So Rory what brings you to Hartford" he asked.

"Punishment" I shrugged.

"What'd you do" he asked.

"I cared too much what people think" I told the truth.

"Interesting" he laughed.

"Yea but I'm worriedabout this whole rich people brain washing thing I don't want all the people I care about to hate me because I turned into a Stepford kid." I added quietly "Especially Jess"

"You know I can actually see why you were sent here" he laughed "the only way to make sure you don't become them is to rebel."

"Then no one will hate me" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------

**Jess's POV**

I stood in front of the huge house that seemed to be mocking me. I threw a rock at a window I knew was hers. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see a very angry looking Emily. Instead there was a boy about my age. He looked like he lived around here.

"Who are you" he asked.

"A friend of someone who lives here" I turned back towards the window and threw another rock. This time the window opened. Rory peered out and saw me then smiled and looked the other way.

"Oh Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?"

This could go on for awhile I better stop her now.

"Get down here Gilmore" I smirked.

"Fine don't go along with my bit" she pouted he looked past me and squinted "who's with you?"

"Some rich kid" I shrugged.

"Tristan DuGray" he corrected.

"Go home Tristan" she ordered.

"You wound me Rory" he put his hand on his chest and left.

"So that's a Tristan I was thinking he was going to be some guy who loved his name a little too much and acted like a spoiled rich brat oh wait never mind" I shook my head.

"He's not that bad" Rory defended him.

"Then why'd you send him away" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in hours" she smiled "I figured having Tristan around would piss you off."

"Hey Capulet are you planning on getting down anytime soon?"

"Climb" she flipped her hair.

I stepped into a hole on the tree by her window then grabbed onto a branch pulling myself up and into her window.

"Hey" she smiled and pulled me into her room. She pushed me against the wall and leaned in until her lips crashed into mine. I quickly pulled back. This isn't my Rory.

"You feeling ok" I asked.

"Fine" she kissed me again. I pulled back again.

"I thought you liked me" she frowned.

"I do but this isn't you" I moved towards her bed.

"I'm rebelling" she crossed her arms.

"Against" I raised my eyebrows.

"Socialite society" she said "I'm doing what they don't want me to do so that I won't turn into them so when I get out of this hell hole no one will hate me for being stuck up like them."

"So you're still trying to please people just not these people" I tired to understand.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing but if you say it like I did it gets me out of here" she explained.

"No it doesn't your mom isn't stupid she'll know what you're trying to do" I was getting mad.

"I thought you'd want to help me get out of this hellhole but I guess you'd rather only deal with me when you want to how did you even get here" she yelled.

"A bus" I told her "I took a bus here and I got you some stuff you might need."

"What" she calmed down.

"A bag of the coffee same coffee Luke uses" I started pulling stuff out of the messenger bag I had been carrying. It was blue the exact color of Rory's eyes.

"That bag" she looked at it harder.

"It's yours" I continued taking stuff out "A few books you had lent me, a few CDs I found I thought you might like, some other stuff too." I handed her the bag.

"This isn't mine" she held up a gold locket.

"Oh it was my grandmother's uh… Luke wanted you to have it he put a picture of Lorelai and your dad in it" I told her only half lying. There was a picture of Lorelai and her dad. It was my grandmother's and I'm sure Luke would want her to have it but she had given it to me who knows why.

"Thanks Jess" she smiled knowing that Luke probably didn't even know I had given it to her.

"I told you it's from Luke" I tried again.

"Luke would never put a picture of my dad in there" she smiled.

--------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

"So who put that whole rebel thing in your head" Jess asked.

"Tristan" I told him.

He gave me a locket with pictures of my parents in it. He had actually taken the time to find pictures of both my parents. The one of my mom was her at Independence at a wedding she had planned. The one of my dad was of him on a motorcycle. He couldn't have been any older than 17 probably younger. I had to get out of here. One way or another I had to get out of Hartford even if it meant running.

"How soon do you have to go back" I asked.

He shrugged.

"How about we take a little road trip" I said.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Let's just go somewhere anywhere" I suggested.

"Rory how are we financing this little trip" he smirked.

"My grandparents got me a credit card it's unlimited" I told him.

"If you go I want to come" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and Tristan was standing behind me.

"No way" I shook my head.

"I need a way out I was hoping you'd be it guess not" he looked like his dog had just died.

"Find your own way out" Jess said "besides she's not going."

"WHAT?"

"Rory no you're here to learn not to care not learn to leave when something isn't going the way you want that's my thing"

"Well how am I supposed to get out of here then?"

"How are you supposed to go to school if we took a road trip" Jess asked.

"We still have a week left of break" I shrugged.

"Rory no you know in a week your mom is going to be missing you like crazy and you'll be back in the Hollow so you might as well stay here and try to learn your lesson in a week"

"It only takes 5 days for them to totally change someone" Tristan shook his head at the thought.

"Fine we'll leave for 5 days" Jess gave in.

"Really" I asked

"No" he shook his head.

"I better get back I'll come by again tomorrow" Jess said reluctantly.

"Ok" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry but are you guys related" Tristan asked.

"Not yet" I told him and kissed Jess again. He left.

"You still want to go" Tristan asked.

"Live on the edge" I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Rory's POV**

"I can't do this I'm just going to take a bus to Stars Hollow" I sighed.

"Come on Rory" Tristan tried.

"No I can't"

"So much for a way out" he shook his head.

"Tristan you can still go" I told him. He nodded and got on the bus to North Carolina. I got on the one to Stars Hollow.

**Jess's POV**

I heard something hit my window and I pulled the curtain. Rory was standing there smiling. I turned to walk down the stairs. She was now in front of the door. I walked out and she threw her arms around my neck.

"I don't care what they say" she whispered.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too"

**Rory's POV**

So there's my fairy tale. There are no dragons or evil step parents. There are no fairy godmothers or little dwarfs. There are no white horses or princes searching. There's no the end and no happily ever after. I'm only 13. The odds of me actually staying with Jess aren't good. Right now all I'm hoping for is a year so we can go to Jr. Prom. He does still owe me one graduation dance.


End file.
